


Fanboys & Flyboys

by risquetendencies



Series: Fanboys & Flyboys [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'll write more in this "series", M/M, i'm sorry i put you in tights Senpai, kise and takao being fanboys, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero!AU. Kise and Takao attend a convention filled with the city's heroes, and just about lose their fan minds in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboys & Flyboys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a superhero!AU inspired by the series "Tiger & Bunny." Pertinent info - NEXT are 'superheroes' or people with extraordinary powers - some of whom fight crime. P.S - Please excuse the terribly cheesy superhero handles I've come up with here. I've never been known for naming things well. Also, I must apologize to Senpai, whom I'm sure would be very unhappy in a cape and tights.

"You take care, dear! Enjoy your day - I'll pray that you find yourself a nice girlfriend while you're out!"

Giggling lightly as he looped one end of his scarf around his neck and tucked it in with the rest, Kise tried not to take the elder's hope too seriously. No matter how many times he had informed her that he was perfectly fine by himself, his landlady had persisted with this behavior. She referred to herself as his one-woman cheerleading squad, and honestly, he wasn't tempted to put an end to it if it made her that happy to do so. Aside from slyly introducing him to both of her grown daughters over dinner one time, Keiko-san hadn't escalated in terms of pushiness any. So long as it remained that way, he'd continue to smile when he heard her unique endearments on the way out of the apartment complex.

Sometimes you just had to let people do what they desired.

Ryouta had no romantic intentions as he stepped past the gate. Despite it being his day off, he had other plans with which to fulfill his free time, and they were fairly self-centric.

This afternoon commenced a festival dedicated to the city's Heroes, and, like most people of a vibrant age, the blond was chomping at the bit to go. He'd been looking forward to as well as saving up spending money for the event for months. To further illustrate his enthusiasm, last night he'd accomplished no more than three hours of fragmented slumber, rousing as if on purpose to pout at the sight of his alarm clock, which disappointed him numerous times by displaying a time far too early to reasonably awaken. How he'd made it this far without spontaneously combusting had to be the eighth wonder of the world!

As long ago as he could remember, Kise had been fascinated by the various superheroes who had formed the ranks of the city's elite defense squad. Some of the names and faces had changed over the years, but the entire idea of it was enchanting. The thought that someone human like him, albeit blessed with a NEXT ability, was able to cause so much change was thrilling. Each and every Hero seemed eminently honorable as well, a role model that you could look up to or be inspired by. He'd wanted so badly to be like one of them. Even if he didn't have a useful power, it would have been a dream come true.

His adoration of this group was chief among the reasons the blond had selected his profession as a pilot.

Reality dictated that most NEXT (not all, but most!) began showing signs of their talents between birth and the later teenage years, and by age twenty, Ryouta had no logic left to lean on that he might one day produce an ability. The facts had to be faced, and career paths and college majors need be chosen. At least flying planes, he could share in one of the sensations available to a hero, that of gliding through the air. Metal contraptions facilitating that transportation be damned.

Brushing aside his bittersweet recollections, he focused in on his excitement for the event. That buoyancy proved sufficient enough to see him through the brief taxi ride and walk it took to arrive out front of the convention center. Upon sliding out of the cab though, the blond was granted only a few moments of respite before his ears were accosted with the sound of his name being sing-songed through the open air.

"Takaoicchi!" he greeted blithely, locating the raven amongst the various sets of stairs leading to the building's entrance. Kazunari was waving to flag him down, so it wasn't a terribly difficult operation to carry out. Moments later, the friends were united.

"You ready to do this thing right?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to get in... Do you think we'll be able to get many autographs?"

"Eh, depends on the willingness of the crowds, I guess," Takao hedged, reasonably so, "and on how long the Heroes are willing to stay to sign them. The tickets for this were sold out within 12 hours, you know. Everyone's really hyped up over the Blazing Tiger and Phantom Shadow duo, so interest in all of the heroes was sure to follow. If it gets as hectic as it's threatening to be, I wouldn't blame them if some of them skipped out after the mid-afternoon intermission. I don't know if I could handle some of the crazies sure to be populating this joint."

"Well, I hope they stay the whole day! Anyway, let's not waste time out here; let's go in!"

With them both in accord with that plan, the duo entered the venue, pridefully flashing their tickets. As soon as they were admitted into the main hall, they knew that their months of anticipation had been well worth it. Simply put, it exceeded any expectations either had dreamed up!

The first thing they had to gawk at was a wall of memorabilia that was available for auction. Clothing, posters, towels, pillowcases, utensils, key-chains, and other wares all themed to a particular hero or heroes plastered the wall behind display glass.. Proceeds would go to the charity of the featured hero's choice and the items' winners would be announced at the end of the day. Swarms of other fans were already crowded at the base of the wall, either placing their bid or examining the merchandise up close.

Off to the side nearby were booths replete with fan-made gear - cosplay accessories and doujinshi, mainly. Also, surprisingly close to the entrance was the very first autograph table. Though the signers in question were blocked by the crowds, security, and managers who flanked them, it was easy enough to tell who the table belonged to. The golden duo, Blazing Tiger and Phantom Shadow!

The blond and the raven edged to the periphery of the expansive mass of people, trying as best they could to take it all in. In the air, there was a palpable energy, the combination of so many fans on the brink of exploding from the joy of being so close to their heroes. As it was, there were seemingly two classes of people present: those who were mentally stable, and the fans who had thrown every last piece of themselves into enjoying the event.

While looking around, they spotted a group of the latter.

Composed of a marching line of extremely hyped up girls, there was a faction armed with many colorful signs proclaiming their love for the heroic duo. Or, rather, their love for the heroic duo as a couple. Among the most common slogans was a sign reading, "TIGER X SHADOW FOREVER!" or, equally popular, a clearly Photoshopped, blown-up image of the two heroes locked in a passionate embrace.

Kise's eyes nearly popped out gazing at the posters.

The Phantom Shadow was one of his favorite heroes, and honestly it weirded him out to see the man "shipped" with another. Not that he had any of those sorts of feelings toward the phantom; it was only admiration! Or at least that's what he told himself. Anyhow, he guessed this was a development that shouldn't surprise him. Fans of the program seemed to pair up the Shadow with every one of the other heroes. Blazing Tiger was new on the scene, but it seemed he couldn't escape that fate either.

Across the aisle from where the one sign-holder had positioned themselves, another cluster of girls were camped out, handling posters emblazoned with the words, "BLAZING TIGER, MARRY ME!" as well as a torrent of hearts and one massively-drawn ring box.

"And here we have the age old predicament of a fangirl," Kazunari chuckled, gesturing between the two factions. "They never _can_ decide what will titillate them more - having the real thing for themselves, or relishing in the fantasies they can have of their idol with another."

"Which would you choose, Takaoicchi?"

"Me, I like to deal strictly in reality. Give me a nice romantic weekend away with my favorite and that's all I could ever want. Gods, that would be a dream, honestly. I literally had a chill just thinking about it!" The raven rubbed vehemently at his biceps as if to ward off the transient frisson, quickly attempting to dispel the lascivious thoughts invading his brain. As rife as this place was with stimuli to that end, it was not the time to be fantasizing about what likely would never come to pass.

Kise's lips cambered, but earnest as ever, he chimed, "I still don't understand how you get so hot and bothered over Fortune Fighter, Takaoicchi. He seems incredibly stuffy to me. He almost never participates in the interview portion of Hero TV, and when he does, he says nothing that you wouldn't find in the police report. Just the facts, and nothing juicy!"

"Shh!" the other hissed, slapping a hand over the blond's trap, "don't let his other fans catch you saying something like that!"

Ryouta released an impassioned, if greatly muffled response from behind the makeshift gag, something to the effect that he knew that already.

Fortune Fighter, a consistent presence near the top of the leader board of points in Hero TV, was far from popular, but he did have somewhat of a cult following. And by cult, Ryouta was pretty sure they were actually a cult, matching behaviors and secret gatherings included. It didn't help that most of the fans were uniquely peculiar folk. His companion was by far the most stable and normal seeming out of the lot.

"Anyway, let's hop in line for one of them. Which do you want to chance first?" Kazunari backed off but then placed his hands out in front of him, making a grandly juvenile show of crossing his fingers. By that act, the blond knew there was only one answer the other was going to pay any heed to.

"Fortune Fighter, I guess. Maybe after we obtain his scrawl, the lines will have lessened some and it'll be easier to reach the rest." Or so went his mind's attempt to convince himself he wasn't just being steamrolled by his friend's fanboy presence.

"Yippee!" A jubilant cry dislodged itself from the raven's throat and before Kise could manage another syllable in edgewise, he was already being hauled off in the direction of the named hero's autograph table.

**. . . . .**

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

**. . . . .**

" _Takaoicchi_..." the blond moaned with heartfelt sorrow, hands gripping desolately at the rope that bordered the autograph line. "This is taking forever. When can we just give up and go onto the next one. I really want to see him! I bet there's a gigantic line there too, so I should hurry and get in it before the convention's over for today."

Pushing the limits of reasonable belief, the duo were still trapped within the queue leading up to Fortune Fighter's table. It seemed to move at a rate that you couldn't even call a snail's pace because it was worse than that.

"Be strong," the raven encouraged, "and, if you'd stop staring off into the distance like some sort of maiden, you'd see that we're next."

"Really?" His heart felt liable to shatter at the slightest mention of a 'no.'

"Really, Ryou-chan. Now come on, perk up. We'll go find your idol afterward, and _then_ we'll try for Tiger  & Shadow, 'kay?"

"I knew I loved you for some reason, Takaoicchi, thanks!"

"Sure, sure. But just remember, I'm saving myself for that hunk of man right there, so ours can only be a platonic love!" He aimed a finger at the signature table at the terminus of the line where the superhero was enthroned. Following the gesture, Kise went along with the boast. He also began eagerly contemplating their next adventure, the hunt for Wave Knight, his number one idol and the hero who could harness the element of water.

For now though, he had to let his friend revel in the proximity of this caped crusader. The queue before them was finally vanquished and they were beckoned to move to the front by two of the sponsoring corporation's minders.

Grinning in a slightly manic fashion, Kazunari snapped his autograph book onto the table with flourish, bracing both hands against the linen-clad surface. "I've waited a hell of a long time to meet you, Fortune Fighter-chan," he boldly announced. Next to him, Ryouta was hesitant to even step up to offer his own booklet; the raven was demanding all of the hero's attention with his weighty presence.

The green-clad warrior of justice seemed to stare for half a second, but then events transpired about how Kise had expected, unfortunately for Takao's sake.

"What is the name?" Fortune Fighter deadpanned, holding his signing pen aloft.

"You can make it out to 'My Most Adoring Fan, Kazunari' and then put-"

"Is that even your last name?" the hero inquired, one eyebrow arced suspiciously.

"Why, would you like to know my last name? I'll gladly tell you if that's what you want." Takao leaned on the table more intently, lips splitting in an even showier fashion. He was enjoying this immensely, much to Kise's bewilderment. Wasn't the guy actually being kind of unpleasant?

"Never mind." There then was a lull in all conversation as Fortune Fighter etched out his signature.

"Oho, this looks really nice. You really did copy it just like I said!"

They were summarily dismissed and Takaoicchi's elation was curtailed by a stern, "Next." Fortune Fighter seemed to glare out at them from behind his tinted goggles, looking upon the pair like they were a piece of gum beneath his boots. Which further compounded the blond's confusion as to how his friend could possibly have a thing for someone as cold as this guy appeared to be.

In fact, Ryouta was so caught up in pondering it that he didn't notice until they were walking away that he hadn't gathered the hero's signature for his own collection. But, with the other option being puncturing his friend's bubble of happiness to inform him of the void, he kept silent. Besides, there was no way he was starting from the back of that hellish line again. It simply wasn't worth it.

Returning to the center of the event hall, the pair scanned a directory of the various tables, scouting out their next target.

"Hmm, looks like your guy is in Section E, and Tiger & Shadow are here, in Section A," Kazunari trailed off, making a few notes on his program. "All right, let's go see what the queue is doing. If either one is really bad, we may want to hop in line now. You know how it's always busier in the afternoon."

"I thought we were going to mine next?" He donned a look of incredulity, inwardly questioning whether he'd been duped all along, or Takaoicchi just hadn't been thinking straight so close to his idol that he'd made false promises.

"Well the duo is going to be the main draw, so we should try to catch them when the wait is at its lowest point. I also think I wanna try and go back to Fortune Fighter's table too. I'm not done with him yet."

Disparaged, Kise decided that he'd be better off making his own way. He and the raven seemed to have different agendas for the event, so even if they came together, they might get more out of the experience if they split up. "If you want to do that, it's fine with me, but I'm going to go find mine now. We can meet up when both us are ready to go later... I'll call you, or you call me when you're done, okay?" he offered, amiably enough.

"Good idea! Yeah, I'll give you a ring later. Have fun!"

With the plan in place, the duo separated, the blond heading one direction, and Takao the other.

It wasn't difficult to navigate the convention center, and as he made his way past some of the other booths, Kise took stock of what the other hero's set ups looked like.

Hero TV currently chronicled six different crime fighters, some more veteran than others. The heroes competed with one another in apprehending suspects of crime and saving citizen victims, receiving points for each successful venture. At the end of a 'season,' the one with the most points was labeled King of Heroes. Maybe a decade ago, there might have been some mystery as to who would end up on top, but for the past few years, one competitor had held a monopoly over the title - the hero simply known as the "Emperor."

Now, he may have just been overexcited from the glittering atmosphere of the gathering, but Ryouta could have sworn, as he walked by, their eyes met.

Yet as soon as the feeling came to him, the blond had already passed on by and he was onto the next thing. Section after section flew by until he located the one he was searching for, Section E.

Here the area was much quieter. The drop in volume was nearly palpable and he could finally hear himself think compared to the mind-numbing buzz in the middle of the crowds.

Traversing the space, Kise grew more and more wound-up as he neared his idol's space.

When he caught sight of the familiar hues of black, white, and deep blue, his heart was thundering with approval. Then, upon seeing the gratifyingly empty queue, he couldn't believe his luck. Had everyone already departed to meet the other heroes? Could he really be the only one waiting in the water user's line?

At the end of a winding section of rope, he glimpsed the man for the first time.

Swathed in a blend of his signature colors, Wave Knight sported his typical half-face mask and cape and was leaning back in his chair, both arms crossed over his chest in lieu of anything better to do. As Kise approached, he seemed to look up, but due to the distance between them, the blond couldn't tell what sort of reaction he might have had to his presence, if any.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! You've always been my favorite hero, Wave Knight-san," Ryouta bubbled happily, setting his autograph book down on the table's surface as if it were some sort of precious item.

"Ah," he blurted additionally, realizing he was coming on a bit strong, "sorry to be so effusive, but it is true. Uh," this time his pause was flavored by embarrassment, "This convention, it's fun, isn't it? Everyone here looks like they're having a great time."

"Not really," the hero responded unenthusiastically, touching his pen to paper.

"You don't think so?" Kise wondered aloud.

"No, I don't. If I'm being honest, I think the time invested in this convention could be far better spent, training or I don't know, actually doing our jobs? I doubt-no, I _know_ crime doesn't stop just because we have to sit here and greet the fans. Anyway, I'm not good at this stuff. Here I am, probably ruining your entire ideal of what this event is supposed to be like."

"..."

The blond ruminated for a pause while Wave Knight finished crafting his written message in the autograph book, mulling over what he'd said. It definitely took him aback a few paces, but then again he hadn't expected the man to have a flashy persona either. Wave Knight was his idol for reasons other than how he played out in front of the media. He was cool, hard working, and you could tell he had a strong moral center, too. That was what Ryouta admired more than anything. He was different in that way than the current superstars of Hero TV.

Coming to a conclusion, he tilted his view back to the crime fighter enthroned before him.

"You are right," he began, earning the sight of Wave Knight snapping his head up to stare at that reply, "but I think this is important too, in its own way. Sure, some folks here probably are a little crazy, but they are all citizens of the area you represent. Potentially, you are here to protect each and every one of them, so it's not so bad to get and know them, if only for a brief second to give out an autograph."

"It's a fair point," the other responded after a spell, turning back to the task at hand. "Sounds like you have some sort of experience with that..."

"Sort of!" Kise laughed nervously. He wasn't sure how to take that answer, but regardless, it was true.

"So, did your manager take a break? I'm kind of surprised to find you here all by yourself, Wave Knight-san. Ha, and if they were here, they probably wouldn't like me talking to you so much."

"That's because I'm my own manager. I've never liked other people taking care of my business, so I do it myself instead. Suits me better that way."

"But... what about keeping up with sponsors? I'm sure that's not easy..."

"I do it somehow. You're right. It isn't easy, in fact it's annoying and time-consuming, but it's worth having my freedom. Ah, not that I'm hung up about the freedom - I just like taking charge of things that concern me. It doesn't feel right to pawn off things on someone else just because I don't want to deal with them." He looked down at the table briefly, and, as if just noticing, he grabbed the autograph book and passed it back to Kise.

"So, that's more than enough boring stuff about me. Don't you have some other heroes to collect signatures from, or am I somehow it? If so, why would you spend that much on a ticket? Are you an idiot?"

Despite being (good-naturedly, he thought) insulted, Ryouta found himself smiling. Wave Knight really was cool, cooler than he could have even realized. That the hero would just talk to him like any normal person on the street was enough to make his head spin a little. He bet the man beneath the mask was someone genuinely worth knowing. That half of things caused him a measure of sadness. After all, this was the only time they'd probably ever interact.

'Wait a minute...' the blond thought, a sudden scheme developing.

"Actually I came here with a friend, and we were going to try to see everyone, but, well, he abandoned me part way through. I'm kind of being mad at him right now for that, so, if you don't mind, and if it's not too weird, would you like to have lunch together? That is, also, if you're staying for that long. I can bring some back for the both of us."

Wave Knight stared at him, dumbfounded.

Ryouta couldn't tell what the hero was thinking otherwise, but he shifted on his feet anxiously, waiting for an answer. This _was_ his idol, so while he was excited by the prospect, and fairly hopeful (given how they'd been able to chat so far), it seemed like such a lofty goal to obtain. Wave Knight could easily find him too forward for asking, or maybe he just wouldn't want to, period. There was probably some code against getting too cozy with one of your fans.

After seemingly coming out of his haze, the other looked around the room, noting the emptiness.

"Do whatever you want," he conceded. "I probably _should_ say no, but there's nothing going on over here. The others are having lunch amongst the fans out there, right?"

"The other heroes?" Ryouta blurted, more concerned by the fact that it sounded like Wave Knight had agreed to his proposal. "A-Ah, well, I know Blazing Tiger and Phantom Shadow were doing something like that. I think it's that they have a table on the stage, and there are some tables below the stage for fans to eat at. Not really the same, but, I guess in a way they're eating together. I don't think the others are participating other than them, though."

He snorted. "I didn't expect those guys to, so that sounds about right."

At a lull in the conversation, Kise dived back in, gathering an idea of what the other wanted to eat. Meanwhile he wondered if he'd even be able to once the time came, given how violently his stomach was twisting with anticipation. This had to be his lucky day!

**. . . . .**

Kise was little better than a zombie on his journey to the concessions, and the beginning of the one back to the hero's section. He walked at an even keel, arms carefully toting a tray with two portions of lunch in plastic boxes stacked atop it. It must have looked strange to other people to see him go, considering most of the fans were heading the other direction, to try and get in on the event with Tiger & Shadow, but he didn't have the concentration to spare to notice if they cared or not.

As he was passing by the familiar region of Fortune Fighter's booth, an even more familiar sight greeted him.

"Takaoicchi!" the blond hailed, stopping in his tracks. Nearby, the raven caught a glimpse of him and sidled closer, still clutching his autograph book just as Kise had last left him.

"Hey," his friend greeted. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, well, I was in the neighborhood," Kise humored him, flashing an easy smile. "Anyway, what have you been up to? You don't seem like you've gone far, even though I suppose it hasn't been that long since we split up."

"You would be mistaken," Kazunari clarified, grinning broadly. "I've done a great deal." He pointed a thumb behind him at the green-hued booth.

"You didn't get back in line, did you? How are you already out of it, when it took ages earlier?!"

"Let's just say I may have insinuated to my fellow fans that if they didn't run over before lunch, they wouldn't get a chance to nab either Tiger or Shadow's autograph. It's a lie, but that sent the brunt of them out of the line, and more importantly out of my way. After, it didn't take me long for the line to deliver me back into Fortune Fighter-chan's graces."

Shaking his head at the sheer gall of his companion, Ryouta murmured beneath his breath, "I'll never understand you."

"He still hasn't accepted my phone number yet though, and this is the third time I've tried. Oh well, I'll wear him down eventually. What are you up to, Ryou-chan?"

"Having lunch. You'll never believe what happened, Takaoicchi! I met with Wave Knight, and he agreed to eat with me!"

"Eh?! What are you doing here talking to me, then? Go on!"

Summarily, the raven gave him a playful push on the shoulder, as if to indicate his next move.

Kise appreciated the support, if it was a bit brusque in nature. Kazunari knew full well his admiration for the hero, and, judging from the other's antics today, he was probably glad at least one of them was making headway. Which brought to mind the conundrum of how Takaoicchi could keep going back for more from such a sour puss of a hero like Fortune Fighter, but that wasn't something the blond was going to worry himself over too much.

If that's what the guy wanted to do, he wouldn't be able to change his mind. Kazunari was easy going, but he wasn't a push over.

All in all, Ryouta was starting to feel overwhelmed by excitement as he continued his way back.

They hadn't even been here long, and already the convention was proving to be beyond any of their wildest dreams. At least his, that was! He had thought he'd definitely get an autograph from his idol, but to have him agree to eat lunch together? That ending hadn't been anywhere in his realm of possibilities when he'd awoken that morning.

It was enough to make a guy light-headed.

Curiously, he realized the metaphor was not only just that, but that he actually was feeling a little woozy as he traipsed along the corridor. Out of nowhere, his pulse skyrocketed to an uncomfortable degree, and he had to stand still to try and gather himself.

Why did his heart feel like it was going crazy, as if it would somehow implode? Nothing he was thinking or doing seemed to be the cause of it, so he was confounded. Ryouta's mind began racing too, anxiety beginning to lace itself in. He began to feel dizzy, and the world surrounding him modified from straight lines to shapes that blurred and leapt about like so many waves in the ocean.

He felt nothing by the time his slackened body met with the floor.

**. . . . .**

"About time you woke up, idiot." The words were sighed out but carried a compassionate inflection.

Kise focused on blinking his eyes until he could see everything clearly.

Not far above him, Wave Knight's face was framed by the glow of the convention hall's fluorescent lighting, aptly taking on the illustration of his savior. Even so, it took a moment before the blond remembered the situation he was in. His fall; the unusual state his system had been in before he'd crashed. The fact that he'd been planning to meet up with his idol before he'd toppled. Well, they had ended up together again, just in a humiliating sort of way.

His lips set in a pout as he carefully sat himself up, causing Wave Knight to lean back from where he was kneeling beside him, so as to put a modicum of space between them. There was no saving his pride at this point, but he was a little disappointed. The day had been going so magnificently until this had happened.

"What do you think you're doing, passing out? Do you have low blood sugar or something? Geez, I was getting worried so I walked around a little bit and found you on the floor. Are you okay, otherwise?"

"I think so," Ryouta answered slowly, mind making an internal sweep of his faculties. Nothing felt abnormal.

The next thing the hero said to him came as an unexpected comment.

"...You've got some weirdly blue eyes, are those contacts or natural?"

"Excuse me?" the blond murmured, "My eyes are actually brown."

"Huh. They just looked blue a second ago - but hey, maybe it's the lighting in this place. Anyway, are you feeling all right to get home on your own? I'd recommend taking it easy rather than staying out, just in case you get sick again. It means cutting the day short, but that's probably the smart way to go."

"No, that's all right," Ryouta responded slowly, easing into the subject change, "After all, I mostly wanted to come here to meet you."

As he regained his composure, he tilted his head in time to see a small blush tinting the parts of the hero's face not covered by his mask. The sight made a smile dawn on Ryouta's lips, and though he was starting to feel revived already, he knew what he had to do. It was abominably selfish, but he kind of couldn't help himself after seeing something so cute from his idol.

Heart fluttering with excitement, he added slyly, "I wouldn't mind an escort... if you're offering, Wave Knight-san."

"Don't flatter yourself. You told me earlier that you came to the convention with a friend. Ask them to take you home if you're still feeling unsteady," the elder retorted, striking up a no-nonsense tone. "Like it or not, I guess I have to stay here until this spectacle's over, and then, the real work begins."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"Yeah, well I can't help but feel I'm wasting my time. I don't know if you noticed, but I don't have a lot of fans coming to this thing. I think that says it all really, so I'd rather be doing something more useful. Sitting on my ass here isn't doing anyone any good... even if you are right and it's a good way to meet the citizens I serve."

"So I can't change your mind no matter what, huh?"

Ryouta gingerly dusted himself off before making to stand back up. The prior dizziness he'd experienced had completely vanished; he felt back to his normal self, which made him curious as to why he would have passed out to begin with. Anemia? That didn't seem likely since he tried to take good care of himself, but he'd make an appointment with the doctor later just to be sure.

"Sorry, I'm pretty stubborn." Wave Knight echoed a vague laugh, amused in a deprecating sort of way. "I've been this way my whole life, so I'm afraid you don't stand a chance."

"That's all right," Kise chimed, a slight smirk playing around his lips, "I think you'll find that I can be too."

"Find? That's some outrageous optimism; we aren't buddies. I'd even say we'll never meet again, but, knowing the corporations, they'll throw another one of these conventions and you'll wind up in front of my table..." The hero sighed in a long suffering manner, but eventually relented. "I guess I'll still have lunch with you, but there's no way we're eating anything that wound up on the floor. Lead the way to wherever they're selling the food, _fanboy_."

"Come on, Wave Knight-san, you ought to know my name now that we've met, it's Kise!" The blond pouted, whining out the words. "And, don't call me names, it's mean!"

He continued to chatter and keep pace as the two strolled down the length of the venue, second attempt at a lunch break in progress.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll be writing other one shots in this "universe." For example I doubt Takao would give up that easily on his pursuit of 'Fortune Fighter-chan.' LOL. If anything about this story pleased you, consider giving a comment/review. Favorites are nice but it's even better to get feedback.
> 
> On a crack note, I'm starting to think these boys want more than their favorite hero's autograph.


End file.
